List of Jeffrey and Josephine Episodes
Episodes Season 1 #Once Upon a Christian Life - A reluctant dysfunctional Christian family known as the Baxfords move into their dream home so they decided to have a new life. #The Visitation - The Baxfords are visited by Sandra Wilkinson in her home so Ginny proceeds to share it with Sandra, leading into some dire consequences. Meanwhile, Mitch prank calls into inviting everyone to the Pizza Castle to wreck havoc. #Sandra's Sister - Mitch, Catherine and Samantha babysits Sandra's younger sister, Stacy which turns into a lifetime sideshow. #When Ginny Met Ella - Ginny befriends Ella at her school. Meanwhile, Tanner and Mitch go to the arcade to beat a high score. #Bad Romance, Bro - Samantha isn't into some "fun and games" so she has a new crush on a womanizing heartthrob, Jeremy Deeks, the new boy at the Catholic high school. #Diary Days - Ginny writes her first diary about joining a Church youth group. Meanwhile, Tanner joins a Church youth group. #Jeffrey and Josephine Go To Downtown - In this crossover special, the Baxfords and Sandra Wilkinson meet at the Littlest Pet Shop to see Blythe Baxter. #A Simple Wish (Sort Of) - Ginny and Samantha's dream comes true when the Fairy Godmother shows up in their imagination. As she wanted to be a fairy-in-training, she confronts an evil fairy queen, Zendora #Royally Painful - Catherine's ego mysteriously inflates after learning that Mitch has a crush on the it girl in school, Scarlett Quan. #Comic Con-U-Not - The Baxfords go to a Comic Con. #Past But Not Least - Jeffrey and Josephine learns about them and their children's past and shows Ginny's childhood on how Ginny met her friends at the Church youth group and shows the kids' childhood how they met each other. #Ella Unenchanted - Ella, Ginny and Sandra become princesses at a school play known as the "12 Dancing Princesses". #Boy's Night Out - Archibald, Travis, Bernard and Michael invite Jeremy, Mitch and Tanner to a boy's night out that turns into a misogynistic sideshow, which leads to upsetting consequences and dire results. #A Sleepover of Unfortunate Events - Ginny throws a sleepover for her friends and Tanner doesn't want to join anymore. Meanwhile, Mitch throws a sleepover at his own hotel. #My Big Fat Christian Wedding - The Baxfords plan for a wedding, which leads to crazy and dark results. #Halloween Nights - The Baxfords take the children trick-or-treating. When Catherine, Mitch and Samantha are too old to go trick-or-treating, they proceed to go on a Halloween party hosted by Jeremy Meeks. After trick-or-treating, Tanner and Ginny joins the party as well, ending up to some dire results and chaotic problems. #Un-Womanizer - In this crossover between Johnny Bravo and Jeffrey and Josephine, Johnny Bravo tries to date Josephine and Catherine but they won't let him. Ginny and Tanner help Johnny get a girl for him. #Between Nevada and Crossovia - The Baxfords join forces with Cyro, Blythe and the gang to save the day from Rippen. Season 2 Season 3 Add more ideas...